Bromance
by MeghanSee
Summary: Chester See x Ryan Higa fanfiction written by two random girls. Sorry for no updates lately guys! A new chapter should be up every week or so! We're trying our best 3 Hope your enjoying the story so far!
1. Chapter 1

Chester's POV

I woke up like any other day... Alone. Yeah, Josh was sleeping on the sofa, and Andrew was passed out on the floor, but somehow I always felt alone. I got up and did my normal routine of doing my hair, getting dressed, that sort of stuff. Taking my laptop, I sat down on the couch checking my YouTube page. I glanced over at Josh, but noticed he wasn't fazed. Only a few of the comments jumped out at me. Most were asking about Ryan and me.

I hadn't really talked to Ryan in a long time. The last I saw him was for a internet web series called Internet Icon, though we hardly talked there. We hadn't really gotten along since I accidently put his number all over the internet... But he doesn't seem to really care anymore. The more I thought, I actually missed the guy.

I shut my laptop and set it aside. Checking the calander on my phone, I saw I didn't have anything planned for a few weeks. I shrugged it off and continued out my day. I tried texting Taryn again, but of course she didn't answer. I was used to it, but it still hurt. Then I texted Ryan just to see if he was still home or if he was off doing awards and movies, or whatever else he does. But then I realized... I didn't have his actual number anymore.

I gave up after asking Andrew if he had it, but he said that he kept changing it, being paranoid that some random fan would figure it out. So with no one to talk to, I just wrote random bits and pieces of songs. None really made since, but whatever, and that was it... Or was it?

I thought of something... Why not visit Ryan? It's not like I really do anything all week. I mean, my fans have to be used to videos not coming out on time. I told Josh and Andrew I'd be gone for a few days. Then I packed my bags and hit the road, without any plans. I just hoped I still had the right address.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan's POV

"Those yams are gonna fall, bro!" Will shouted. Greg was filming what was about to become a mess, and Will was _supposed _to be there for support. The video we were shooting consisted of me balancing yams on my arms, head, and one of my legs. We get the weirdest Dear Ryan entries..

As I finally got in a comfortable position, a heard the door open and looked over.

"Ryan?" A voice asked.

I lost balance, bringing the yams down with me as I realized who the voice belonged to. "Chester, what are you doing in my house?"

"I-I just thought I'd visit. I mean, I haven't really hung out with you in a while, and I'm in town to do... uhm... Bikini modeling..? NO. I mean, video scenory." he hesitated.

Will and Greg exchanged looks; neither one knew him very well. I could tell they felt uncomfortable, so I gestured to the door. When we were alone, I spoke. "Video scenory?"

"Uhm, yeah. There are a lot of... trees here. It would work for my work out tutorial... Somehow."

"Yeah, I understand how weird videos get," I said as I looked down, yams all over my body.

Chester then laughed his abnoxious and very loud laugh. I reached out my hand and he grabbed it willingly as we did the traditional "Bro hug."

"So, how long will you be here?" I asked.

"A few weeks," he replied casually.

"Doing a work out video?" I said skeptical.

I noticed Chester's face get red as he glanced around looking for some sort of idea. I would only know that because that's what I always do.

"Uh yeah... No, not really. I thought I'd just enjoy being away from Cali, you know?"

I laughed a little, but then looked at him a little bit more carefully. He seemed exhausted, as if he had been driving all night. But the weirdest thing was that his hair was just... plain. He always had something in his hair, and this time it was just down, doing whatever it wanted. He seemed like he'd been in a hurry.

"Well, uh, welcome in I guess? It's kind of boring here, but whatever," I said and walked back to the living room.

I could hear him following behind, and I sat down on the couch, leaving room for him, and we just spent the day catching up. But I kept feeling something strange in my stomach everytime he talked, but I figured I was just getting sick and pretended like nothing ever happened.


End file.
